Question: Divide.
Answer: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two possible strategies. Place value strategy We can think in terms of tenths: $\begin{aligned} 216 \div 0.6&= 216.0\div 0.6\\\\ &=2{,}160\text{ tenths} \div 6\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=360 \end{aligned}$ Fraction strategy We can convert the division problem to a fraction, then multiply the top and bottom of the fraction by $10$ so we can work with whole numbers: $\begin{aligned} 216 \div 0.6 &= \dfrac{216}{0.6}\\\\ &= \dfrac{216 \times 10}{0.6 \times 10}\\\\ &= \dfrac{2{,}160}{6}\\\\ &= 360 \end{aligned}$ The answer $360 = 216 \div 0.6$